vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Gale
Summary Mamori Totoyama is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a kindhearted, empathetic and a bit stoic-looking girl who likes to fix machines and hates seeing others get hurt. She knows Kanoe Hitokouji since childhood and simultaneously share a friendship and master-servant bond, as Mamori's family has served Kanoe's family for generations. While she sometimes finds her annoying and even downright cruel at times with her methods, she still cares for her and is very loyal, trusting her judgment. Her magical girl name is Shadow Gale. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Pfle, alongside Masked Wonder, both of whom she gets along with. Afterwards, she works in the shadows for Pfle as she rapidly climbs the ranks of the Magical Kingdom. She's the one who upgraded 7753's goggles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, Likely 8-B with max-boosted items/prep Name: Mamori Totoyama, Shadow Gale Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 16 or 17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, High School Student, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Proficient in CQC, Scissors, Wrench and Shield Proficiency, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Preparation, Thermograpic Vision with Superthermometer, KO Inducement with Electromagnetic Net, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies, demons/fiends and evil enemies, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stronger than regular magical girls), Likely City Block level with max-boosted items/prep (She damaged Clantail) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class, Likely City Block Class with max-boosted items/prep Durability: At least Building level (Stronger than regular magical girls), Likely City Block level with max-boosted items/prep (Barely survived a hit from Clantail) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons and stun gun, Likely about 20 meters with flamethrower, Doezens of meters with Superthermometer, Hundreds of meters with Firing Device Standard Equipment: Giant scissors, Wrench, Dragon Shield (equipped with a fire-breathing device, both outwards and inwards; can be remotely activated with a button), Dragon-Killer, Water Charm, Holy Charm, Flamethrower, Stun Gun, Electromagnetic Net, Superthermometer (can detect the surface temperature of objects and display them on the phone's screen), Large Firing Device (specifics unknown) Intelligence: Average. Adaptable and efficient in combat. Being in the company of Pfle for years, she has learned how to analyze her surroundings and come to solid conclusions, to a certain extent. Weaknesses: She loses sight of things if anything happens to Pfle. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Mechanical Manipulation: Shadow Gale’s magic is to power up any machine by modifying them with her wrench and scissors. She can augment the capabilities and stats of anything she considers a machine and can create new features from scratch. While the level and type of power up depends on the material and working time, she doesn't need to understand what the machine or even the modification really is, as long as she has a general idea. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8